


Three and Three Hundred Thousand Syndrome

by linzhishu



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/linzhishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>珍妮·汉弗瑞努力让自己活得毫无存在感——当然不是原本那个珍妮，是穿越版的珍妮。<br/>她并不想要这偷来的、危机四伏的人生，也没打算发神经自杀谢罪，敏感多思的性格让她无所适从，更没法融入现在。<br/>过往的记忆挥之不去，未来的道路茫茫未明，终于有一天她发现，被逼疯之前，她必须得做点什么。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three and Three Hundred Thousand Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [三与三十万综合征](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/160667) by 林之书. 



> 鲁迅先生说不在沉默中爆发就在沉默中灭亡，女主是后者，她不活泼开朗也不豁达大方，但她是个好孩子，我很爱她。  
> Full texe《三与三十万综合症》was end in JinJangWenXueCheng：http://www.jjwxc.net/onebook.php?novelid=2125149  
> Thans for the translation from Ros.W.

At the beginning of a new semester, Jenny Humphrey walked into the fotune-costing high school of Constance, in her brand new school uniform and a slightly bit of despair.

In the U.S., the education of junior high lasts two years, senior high four years. When Jenny was still in one of the junior high schools in Brooklyn, her big brother Dan had already been admitted into this expensive private school. Mr. and Mrs. Hunmphrey always wanted to provide the best for their son, like all parents do. Not to mention their son’s intelligence was worth the price.

They sure wanted the same for their straight A daughter.

However, that was definitely not what Jenny’s wished.

She had been living in Brooklyn for 14 years. She had built her life here. She never thought that public education system would be any less helpful than Constance for her to get into one of the Ivy League schools. If not those, other universities would do her just fine. Her current parents were a musician and a painter. Grades wouldn’t matter that much here than in her previous family. What’s most important is that getting in all that trouble is the last thing she’d like. 

Gossip Girl, the once most popular American TV series, was what Constance meant to Jenny. The image of the school from TV terrified her.

After finishing junior high, Jenny had done everything she could to convince her father that Constance was a school of negative factors like spoiled rich kids, student heirarchy and frequent campus bullying.....She collected and printed out rumors and scandals on Gossip Girl.com. She paid visits to the school and made Dan testify for her. She tried everything , however, just to recieve the answer “I think you’ll be fine. I have faith in you” or “Dan would take care of you.”

The hell he takes care of me. It was an ugly piece of truth ,unfortunately the one she knew, that the person ,Gossip Girl ,that controlled this strange little world, was exactly her dear brother, Dan. Jenny was not an original from this world. She was a traveler. 

Even after the drama of a whole summer, her father insisted. Jenny was not surprised by the stubbornness of Mr. Humphrey. Rufus was the kind of father who’d rather be accused and permanently isolated by his own daughter than give her permission to allow her start her own business. 

On the fisrt school day, Jenny, same as all other nine grade girls, waited in line to be presented to Blair. To be honest, she had no choice. Walk away? She dared not.

Of course, she was labelled the Hopeless kind. She didn’t come from a millionare family or show any sign of ambition.

It was said by the old Jenny that the high school life of a girl with the label Hopeless was undoubtedly doomed.

Well. Reality was kinder than assumed. As long as one didn’t look for trouble, they’d be left alone. Even servants for clique Blair needed to be qualified.

The core society of Blair’s was not filled with many. Basically all the rich girls were in the outer circle, where another and yet another small gangs were formed. Girls from less fortunate families could be found in the gang that was closest to Blair. By means of that coud those poor ones then be granted with the honor of being servants.

Jenny was certainly not one of them. Because of that she was not spoken to by any girl in school.

All she did was study, and all the places she went to was home, school and library.

She had been quite a studious kid since primary school. She’d had nothing else to do and not much to say. As introduced before, she was extremely good with tests.

Luckiest thing ever was that she wasn’t in the same grade of Blair, for her good grades then could indeed never pull even a tiniest threat to Blair.

Just be yourself, was the piece of advice from Rufus. That and discretion were what she needed to kill her highschool time.

What was Jenny like in others eyes? Jenny Humphrey was considered quiet, introverted, nerdy and invisible.

That image was not her original intention. There weren’t that many common topics between her schoolmates and her. Slience was thus the best choice for her. When the age of her physical appearance finally matched that of her soul, silence became a habbit.

What was worse? She was in fear.

What would it feel like to be living with the future Gossip Girl? Having known the become of Dan made it hard for her to stay easy around him, though he was quite a good brother.

All that she knew about the TV series was heard. She didn’t really know much about how and why Dan, a genuine, kind person with not much of a glorious family history, turned out to be the one that shadowed, ruled and manipulated the upper-east side.

Jenny had to remind herself of that a lot because when living in this world , living her life, she often got lost. She needed to remember all that. Invisibility was what she pursued.

Remaining invisible was actually not difficult at all.  
Getting involved and accepting this world is, however, very.

One can easily see from the photos hung by her parents on the wall that Jenny was never an out-going kid. Since she could, she had learned to be quiet, reserved and expressionless.

She did build her own life here. Other girls liked tea party, dressing-up games and cute barbie dolls. Other teenagers enjoyed shopping and gossiping. With no friend and plenty of free time at home, she’d found herself a few hobbies.

She learned to cook. She could do almost all the famous dishes. That was why the dishes at the Humphreys table were usually quite in quite mixed genres. Well. Her cooking wasn’t that extraordinary but it was pleasant and delightful, and way better than Rufus’s waffles ,and always more waffles.

She also learned how to knit. Every winter, every single Humphrey glove, mitten and scarf should be labelled Made by Jenny. She even made herself sweaters.

More importantly, she did comics.

That, was her real hobby.

It wasn’t a hobby obtained from her last life. It grew from the massive reading she did in this life.

Father was a singer. Mother was a painter. The son wrote novels and the girl designed clothes. The Humphrey family was a friend of art.

Jenny found herself with such innate fashion acumen that it was irrelevant to her own preferences or aspirations. Clothes became ravishing art in her hands.

It simply assured her more of that her life here was a theft, from the original Jenny Humphrey.

Rufus and Dan both knew Jenny loved to draw. Her room was full of drawings. They thought that was only self-entertainment but Alison, the closest one to Jenny in the house, knew that Jenny had been sending her works to magazines since primary school.

Jennt wouldn’t have told Alison about it if she hadn’t needed Alison to keep the mails for her.

She’d thought about keeping it from everyone else but she couldn’t. She had been underage. Without a legal guardian, she couldn’t have signed contracts, opened bank account or even cashed her paychecks.

Alison thought Jenny took after herself for all the painting talent and hobbies though Jenny was no impressionist like her. She was still quite surprised and happy to find Jenny’s interest and gift in drawing comics. She just didn’t understand why Jenny insisted to keep it a secret between them two.

Jenny knew it would be fine for Rufus and Alison to know but she wanted to keep it from Dan.

She wished to be as unnoted as possible.

She had a wish. Thanks to her previous life, she was an outstanding student in both primary school and junior high. She tried Dan’s homework and exercise. Nailed it. That was where the wish had been planted.

She wasn’t just using her former life advantadge. She was serious and diligent. Could Ivy League be possible?

As a former Chinese student, getting into world-class universities, such as Harvard and Yale was like a unfinished task for her.

She kept her savings with all the money she earned. She wished to pay for her college tuition, even her brother’s.

Due to Jenny’s insistence, Alison had never read Jenny’s published works. Nor did Jenny ever talk to her about this. Jenny didn’t want to mix her real identity with her virtual one. Staying in her own world and creating her own worlds was her kind of way to relieve stress when she couldn’t be herself in reality. That identity, that name, was all she had.

By that name, she was called, peculiarly : Three and Three Hundred Thousand Syndrome.


End file.
